1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a synchronous linear motor in general and more particularly to an improved iron free, long stator motor having a traveling field winding comprising a plurality of individual conductors thereby reducing the operating reactance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Synchronous linear motors having an excitation winding which is disposed as a co-moveable translator on a track bound vehicle, and including a traveling field winding which is subdivided into switcing sections installed along the line, each section of which is supplied from a stationary, regulated static converter are known, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,014. Synchronous linear motors are being designed as iron free, long stator motors for use in high performance rapid railroads, particularly for the propulsion of electrodynamically or electrostatically guided magnetic suspension railroads.
Due to the great length of its individual switching sections, in the order of several kilometers, the traveling field winding of a long stator motor has a high inductance and therefore, a high operating reactance. The large operating reactance causes a correspondingly large inductive voltage drop across the switching section in question, which must be compensated by a higher supply voltage at the feed point. Therefore, the power factor is reduced.